Usuario discusión:AA1918
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a ! Gracias por editar la página Archivo:Salomon.png. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. Bola (foro de ayuda | blog) 02:06 12 feb 2014 (UTC) Added message for user Hello. I see a frequent editor here, and I was wondering if you were planning to adopt the wiki. If so Superdadsuper'm an administrator and a bureaucrat in Biblicalapedia Wiki English Bible (this was the first Bible in any language wiki at Wikia). If you are planning to adopt the wiki I would like to get in touch with you, so that way we can combine our efforts and internationalize Biblicalapedia. I'm trying to recruit senior volunteers through the volunteer recruitment sites to adopt the wiki, but if we are to please let me know so that way we can internationalize. RE:Superdadsuper Si usted tiene el tiempo, finalmente, por favor hágamelo saber para que podamos charlar sobre esto. Tenga en cuenta que no soy un hablante español con fluidez y uso Google se traducen en contacto con usted. Adopt! Hola! Mi nombre es AO89, soy de la Biblia Wikia Inglés. Usted debe adoptar esta wiki! Usted tiene una gran cantidad de ediciones que son realmente buenos y que sería genial en el manejo de la wiki. Para adoptar el wiki haga clic aquí: http://comunidad.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Adopciones y rellene el siguiente formulario. Deben responder rápidamente con la respuesta. Le deseo suerte en ser un administrador en el wiki! AwesomeOrange89 (discusión) Hola Hola. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que hemos charlado, pero parecía estar activo de nuevo, y el oído que va a adoptar el wiki, la esperanza de que tal vez podamos charlar sobre la internacionalización de las wikis. Desde la edición de Inglés es mucho más diseñado y ha desarrollado políticas, estaba pensando en la wiki española puede utilizar ese mismo diseño, y modificar las políticas para adaptarse a la lengua española. También podemos trabajar en conseguir algunos transating contenido y interlengua nuestros wikis. Si usted no habla Inglés, entonces podemos traducir un lado a otro y tratar de comunicar algo. Yo no sé lo suficiente español para realmente hacer cualquier sentencia fuera de él (que puedo hacer cosas como "Hola Gracias señor amigo.", Muy básico sólo conocen algunas palabras en español), sin embargo; si al menos puede hacer algún tipo de frase de Inglés puedo intentar interpt ella. Estoy seguro de que podemos resolver algo. gracias También tenga en cuenta lo que pueda ayudarte con la instalación de traducir y formas de investigación para comunicarse con eficacia. Esto se traduce a través de Google Translate. Thanks Superdadsuper Biblicalapedia Administrator User Talk:Superdadsuper 21:32 15 may 2014 (UTC) Respuesta ¿Como que estoy de acuerdo?...¿Por que me lo preguntas? Si ya sabes la respuesta.... Claro que si AA, es mas quisiera que te dieran hasta la burocracia... Un Saludo Xalisco (discusión) 02:46 21 may 2014 (UTC) Email/chat I have decided for our convience, when we are not chatting I have an email I sent to you (you should check) that talks about some important things for us to discuss. I have interlanguage linking avaliable and will begin linking it. To link our articles do, en:pagenameinenglishhere. Please read the email it has some important points I feel need discussing in order to make this wiki and, the english succesful.